Hasta en el cielo azul
by Mina-chan Uchiha Cullen
Summary: Solo bajo el mismo cielo podrían estar juntos   "Porque después de todo el verdadero amor, todo lo puede, todo lo da y por siempre a de durar".   ¿Por qué?, Porque estaba harta de estar sin él /Sasusaku/ REGALO Para ale L


**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, todos y cada uno son exclusivamente propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** (quien me tiene contenta :D)

**A**_**claració**_**n: **Este pequeño drabble se basa en un universo alterno creado de mi retorcida imaginación, donde los personajes tienden a salirse un poco (bastante) de su _personalidad original_.

**D**_**e**_**d****i**_**c**_a**d****o:** Enteramente a mi querida amiga **ALEJANDRA(**L) n_n quien acaba de cumplir sus 15 añitos y pues este es mi regalo, Ale te adoro pequeña, espero te guste C:

_**Recomendación:**_ Pueden poner la canción "Utakata Hanabi" de supercell (Naruto shippuden ending 14), seria un buen acompañante para el pequeño drabble, les aseguro que les dará un efecto más emotivo ;)

* * *

**:B_y: _Mi_n_a-c_h_an:**

Miles de veces eh pensado que la vida seria mucho mas fácil si estuvieras a mi lado.

Se que eso es prácticamente imposible, se lo repito a mi corazón un millón de veces, pero este sentimiento tan estúpido eh irracional me crea aun la esperanza de volver a tenerte entre mis brazos. Estúpido amor..

Mis ojos hace mucho dejaron de inundarse al recordarte, me había quedado seca desde hace tanto, ahora solo siento una picazón en mis hinchados ojos que algún día sangraran de tanto extrañarte.

Ciertamente la vida seria distinta si dejara ir toda esta nostalgia, pero tengo miedo a que si la dejo ir dejare ir también mis hermosos recuerdos que e protegido con uñas y dientes pues son los mas hermosos que he vivido, son los que me hacían la persona dulce y alegre que era.

Sin darme cuenta una de las tantas ocasiones en que estuvimos juntos viene a mi mente.

Aquella vez que te abracé con tanta felicidad después de llegar de aquella fiesta, te estrujé fuertemente como si en ese entonces supiera que te ibas a ir, que contraste, la alegría casi eufórica de aquel gesto, aquel abrazó que tu correspondiste con la misma intensidad y la amargura que me deja en la boca saber que tiempo después de eso te fuiste.

Por años traté de encontrarle lógica a todo, intentando obtener la respuesta al por qué de tu partida..

Me pregunto si me recuerdas, tal y como yo lo hago todo el tiempo, recuerdo en especial cuando te marchabas.

Intente detenerte, me disculpe por todo lo que te hice (si es que hubo algo que te molesto), te prometí un millón de cosas con tal de que te quedaras o por lo menos estuviéramos juntos, pero tu lo rechazaste todo.

Te ofrecí mi vida entera a tu servicio y tu no quisiste. Callaste todas mis propuestas con un seco e imponente "NO". dos diminutas letras que provocaron un eco desgarrador por todo mi sistema, bombeando tristeza y confusión a mi sangre llegando hasta mi corazón para detenerlo.

Estuve a punto de caer al suelo al sentir como todo se me rompía por dentro, fue cuando en un ultimo gesto de cariño me tomaste por la cintura, me estrechaste entre tus brazos como antes y me susurraste un simple "_Gracias_".

Después de eso me desmayé.

Su significado es un tanto abstracto y aun no descifro que querías decir con esa única palabra.

Hoy en día a duras penas late mi corazón, para ser sinceros no lo siento, solo sé que esta ahí porque cada parte de él me duele, en especial cuando cae la noche y me encuentro completamente sola. Aunque tenga amigos, aunque mi familia trate de apoyarme es imposible estar bien sin ti.

Estoy tan cansada de fingir una sonrisa y de ser dominada por estos sentimientos, ¡ES ESTÚPIDO!

TODO ES ESTÚPIDO. Pero mi mas grande estupidez fue haberme enamorado de ti.

En un arranque de rabia tomo todo lo que me recuerda a ti, tus cartas, tus fotos y todo aquello que lleva pegado una parte de tu esencia y lo vacío todo en un baúl, soy tan cobarde que ni siquiera puedo tirarlo o romperlo, solo me limito a cerrar todo con llave; Todos esos tontos sueños no los necesito, solo me causan angustia al saber que solo son recuerdos y solo eso serán.

En mi mente retumbó aquellas palabras que mi mejor amigo Naruto me dijo aquella vez, el recuerdo que más e tratado de suprimir y por más que trato es el que más presente tengo.

- Déjalo ya Sakura, NO volverá - me gritó arto de mirarme tan deprimida.

- SI LO HARA - discrepé tan terca como siempre, aferrándome a mi poca esperanza.

- ¡NO LO HARA Y TU LO SABES!, él se fue para siempre -

- Si así fuera, entonces significa que nunca me amó - le grité herida temiendo que así fuera.

- Te equivocas se fue porque _te ama _precisamente, se fue por tu bien - comenzando a desesperarse, sujetó mis brazos con sus manos para sacudirme un poco a ver si de ese modo podría escucharlo.

- Eso es ridículo, contradecirte así es absurdo - lo critiqué negándome a hacerme más ilusiones de las que ya tenia, todo eso era peligroso para mi destrozado corazón.

- No lo entiendes, el te ama, pero ciertamente Sasuke es un criminal, es perseguido tanto por la policía como por otros maleantes que solo buscan hacerle daño y si tu permanecías junto a él.. podrías salir lastimada -

- Tu sabes que a mi nunca me importó eso, jamás me importó lo que tuvo que hacer o en lo que se tuvo que convertir para sobrevivir a su pasado, no me importa arriesgar todo con tal de ser feliz a su lado -

- Lo siento Sakura, no te lo quería decir así pero, tienes que dejar ir esa idea ahora - me pidió con los ojos brillosos - Es mejor que te olvides de Sasuke en este momento, antes de que sufras más -

- ¿Por qué sufriría más que ahora?, voy a seguir igual, esperándolo así que no te preocupes por mi estoy acostumbrada a ese dolor - me hice la fuerte sin entender del todo las reacciones de Naruto.

- Discúlpame por lo que te diré - me pidió con tanta seriedad y tristeza que me confundió por completo - Sasuke.., asesinaron a Sasuke -

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la sorpresa. ¡NO!

TODO TENIA QUE SER MENTIRA.

- No es cierto - murmuré comenzando a llorar - ¡DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO! - Le pedí histérica, sujetándolo de la camisa.

- Lo siento - sollozó él extendiéndome el periódico.

Su nombre venia ahí en primera plana, solo eso me bastó, no quise leer la forma en que ocurrió ni nada -¡NO! - me tiré al pisó derrumbándome entre mis lagrimas mientras mi amigo solo me sujetaba tratando de calmarme.

Ese recuerdo me hizo tirarme en el piso una vez más sujetando mi pelo con fuerza entre mis delgados dedos, estoy tan exhausta de estar aquí, de seguir así.

Volteo a la ventana y algo cruza por mi cabeza.

Me pongo de pie caminando con tranquilidad, observo mi lindo vestido blanco ondularse por el aire fresco y primaveral que entra de afuera.

Al llegar al pie de la ventana me paro sobre el marco observando lo hermosa que luce la ciudad desde el segundo piso de mi departamento. Las luces de la noche iluminan todo como aquel parque de diversiones en que fui con él.

En el que nos besamos por primera vez.

El recuerdo fue tan vivo que mi piel se erizó. El sabor dulce de su boca, la suavidad de sus labios, el amor que derramaban sus manos. Todo fue como antes.

Increíblemente una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla, algo que hace mucho no ocurría. Cerré los ojos con felicidad sabiendo que todo terminaría pronto.

Sentí el viendo en mi rostro trayendo con el olores indescriptibles, tan frescos y vivos que regalaban tranquilidad.

Levanto con cuidado un pie posicionándolo al frente de mi, sintiendo el vació, la nada debajo de este. Una sincera y feliz sonrisa se ensancho en mis labios, de nuevo derrame aquella humedad de mis ojos, hace tanto que no me sentía tan feliz.

Sin esperar más avancé dejándome caer.

El aire en todo mi cuerpo se sentía tan bien, podría jurar que estaba volando, si eso hacia, VOLABA HASTA SASUKE.

El aire cesó y un estruendoso sonido retumbo por toda la calle, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que había caído.

Pude abrir los ojos aunque todo era tan borroso, escuche aturdida, gritos horrorizados, el sonido de los carros al detenerse, gente pidiendo ayuda.

El cuerpo entero me dolía, me había equivocado, Ahí no termino mi sufrimiento, creí que podría acabar con todo de un golpe, pero increíblemente aún seguía viva y lo sabia por el dolor intenso que sentí en todo el cuerpo, claramente sentía como la mayoría de mis huesos estaban destrozados, sin olvidarme del calido liquido que derramaba no se que parte de mi ser, aquel liquido escarlata conocido como sangre y yo todavía tenia conciencia.

Lloré decepcionada rogando a los cielos porque pudiera terminar con todo, pero parecían estar castigándome teniéndome atada en este mundo de dolor.

El zumbido en mis oídos me ayudaba a dejar de escuchar a las personas histéricas junto a mi y me permita pensar en que había fallado al aventarme por aquella ventana.

- Abran paso somos paramédicos - escuché la voz de las personas que intentarían mantenerme viva, también oí como subían unas escaleras - Esta muy grave, pero sigue con vida, parece ser que tuvo suerte al caer sobre este andamio - explicó a otra persona que contestó.

- Si, ya veo, realmente es un milagro que estuvieran arreglando la fachada del primer piso - mencionó la otra persona.

- Puedes oírme - indagó el paramédico moviendo con cuidado mi rostro.

Intente decirle algo pero no podía dejar de llorar.

- Calma, estarás bien, vamos a llevarte al hospital - me prometió como si eso fuera lo que quisiera.

Me levantaron con mucho cuidado subiéndome a una camilla para poder bajarme de aquel andamio que interrumpió mi muerte y poder tratarme en un hospital.

La frustración me invadió haciendo peor el dolor físico. Grité tratando de retorcerme, no sabia que me dolía más, los huesos y partes de mi cuerpo rotos, desgarrados y desangrados, o, la idea de saber que aún seguiría en este mundo donde no hacia nada más que extrañarlo.

El aparato que me habían conectado en la ambulancia comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente ante mis sentimientos tan encontrados.

- ¡Rápido la estamos perdiendo! - gritó uno de los paramédicos.

Inmediatamente sentí como si me inyectaran anestesia en el cuerpo, mis músculos se relajaron poco a poco y el dolor fue siendo cada vez más soportable hasta llegar un punto en que no sentía nada.

Sonreí aliviada de no padecer más dolor, pero continuaba sintiéndome abrumada, con miedo abrí los ojos para saber que había sido de mi. ¿Seguía viva?, ¿tendría que continuar sin él?.

Al mirar la ambulancia a mi alrededor la decepción me inundo nuevamente, intente llorar pero no pude..ya no podía.

- ¡Demonios! - maldijo un paramédico, ahora podía verlo mejor, era castaño y de tez clara.

- Hicimos lo que pudimos - trató de animarlo el otro tocando su hombro.

Mire como tapaban.. mi cuerpo inerte.

Abrí mis ojos de par en par sin saber que estaba pasando.

- Sakura -

Fue entonces que lo escuché.

No necesite girarme para saber quien era, mis ojos se intentaron humedecer y apuesto a que si mi corazón latiera aun estaría brincando de felicidad.

Me volví mirándolo de nuevo - ¡SASUKE-KUN!- grité corriendo para abrazarlo.

El me espero con los brazos abiertos, tan radiante como siempre. Todo a nuestro alrededor era tan blanco y luminoso que me dejó de importar cuando estuve a su lado.

- Eres una tonta - me reprendió una vez que estuve rodeada por sus brazos y el por los míos - Aún tenias tanto por delante -

- No quiero nada sin ti - levante el rostro para verlo, hacia tanto que no lo miraba que me deleite observando cada rasgo de su cara, la alegría me inundó al ver que era tal y como lo recordaba - Tú eres el tonto por dejarme -

- Si no te hubiera dejado estarías muerta.. -

- De una u otra forma da lo mismo, los dos terminamos aquí - le sonreí ante aquella ironía.

Muy a su pesar el también sonrió con aquella curva chueca que tanto amaba.

- Te extrañe - le confesé sintiéndome bien de poder librarme de toda aquella deprecion.

Ante aquellas palabras observé como hacia una mueca de tristeza - Yo también te eche mucho de menos.. - musitó cabizbajo.

- Pero ya estamos juntos - traté de hacerlo olvidar todos los malos ratos que pasó tal y como yo lo había echo.

- Hnn - asintió volviendo a esbozar mi sonrisa predilecta.

No pensé que lo nuestro pudiera continuar, pero ahora que lo veía, me estremecí de gozó al saber que estaríamos unidos por todo lo que dura la eternidad.

- Te amo - murmuró aún sonriendo de lado, con ese toque pícaro.

- Sabes que yo también - le aseguré posicionándome de puntitas para poder alcanzar su boca.

Al unir nuestros labios y sentir la suavidad de aquel roce de amor, pude probar el dulce sabor de esta nueva vida eterna.

Porque después de todo el verdadero amor, todo lo puede, todo lo da y por siempre a de durar.

**T**_**H**_**E E**_**N**_**D ~ F**_**I**_**N**

**

* * *

**

**Gente bonita C:**

No tengo mucho que decir por ahora, este es un drabble que surgió oyendo la canción que viene en la recomendación de arriba, no se porque demonios surgió esa idea, pero asi fue **XD**

Tenia planeado subir otro fic, de más capítulos, pero debido a mi perezosa imaginación esta un poco frenado el proyecto, ya me puse las pilas y ya estoy tratando de sacarlo adelante para compartirlo **C:** (deséenme suerte con eso **lol**)

**:D** se acerca _mi cumpleaños 17_ **O_O** a decir verdad se me fue muy rápido este año, **;m;** desearía ya no crecer, pero bueno eso es imposible **U_U** asi que no me queda de otra que festejar mi cumpleaños con una fiesta; Espero poder subir algo cerca de esa fecha para poder compartir con ustedes ese día especial **(:**

Por ultimo quisiera decir que estoy viendo un anime relativamente nuevo se llama "_kaicho wa maid sama_" esta HERMOSO realmente lo amo, asi que lo recomiendo USUI les robara el corazón **¬w¬**

Cuídense y espero se encuentre bien** n_n**

**BESOS -3-**

_Ps: No quiero que mis vacaciones terminen** ;_;**_


End file.
